cobalt_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy521
Oggy521 is a well known Crimson Hand member. He was the Grandmaster and leader of the group until he gave the command to ZDLH_6 (Left) and JaydeCW (Left). Starting A New Group Oggy founded a group called the Crimson Hand. At first the group was tiny and absolutely nothing compared to others, but Oggy was ambitious and not wanted to give up on his massive project of growing the group. Infamous Reputation After many years passed Oggy began to be more and more ignorant and a 'hands off' man. He also turned into a dictator of some kinds. Forcing many soldiers, officers to leave their daily routines of doing something and instead sit at the chair and complete to the end. Oggy was trying to turn his men into robots that will follow his orders, at all cost. Many people did not like this attitude and revolted against him and the group. Founding the Cobalt Kingdom, led by Bigclaphead and later Illyria by Cro_Antisa and a few others. Oggy at first laughed and did not even recognize the group (Cobalt Kingdom), but tried in returning the members, which failed, because he's terrible at diplomacy. After that he became more and more like a maniac, which only meant that he's gonna get a lot more worse. He did not award his officers who were trying hard to make sure they would be seen by Oggy and respected. But Oggy only wanted to have a minion army to kill any group on sight. This made the performance of soldiers to be terrible in comparison to their counterparts - the Cobalts. People began making fun of him and calling him 'Oggay', because he's literally hated by the Cobalt community to a point where they want to beat him up. He is known to be bad in combat and only came in to confront spying members and check if the officers are training the men. He had many high ranks following his orders and many left him, because he simply didn't care for them. Oggy thought he could trade in these leaving members with new members, but these new members were usually very young and not able to lead. This further reduced to combat positions to where they have the wall as their shield of protection in line battles. Today Oggy said that he's giving the main leadership to ZDLH_6 in order to work on SoR (Sparks of Revolution), which also has it's own terrible history. But that doesn't mean he's retiring. Many times he's seen in his Fort Eerie, sitting at his officer all alone. He as a person is considered to be depressed and weird. One time Bigclaphead came to oggy, saying that the fort looks far more upgraded and better in the inside, but before clicking ENTER, he banned clap. Also he randomly teleports visitors to identify of what they are doing, but most of the times it ends up being banned for no apparent reason, due to not accepting to join the Crimson Hand invitation to join. What's now left of his High Command are incompetent and couldn't do much to drastically change the situation. Even though Oggy's group is growing, it's because of many soldiers splitting up into play Blood and Iron, where they get many recruits from. His reputation is just sad and terrible, it won't be changed in the near future. His future as a leader is questionable and he might also get more and more depressed if he loses the attention and respect to an absolute zero. I personally recommend you not to mock in front of him. Even though he's an absolute cobalt enemy, we must not turn into immature children like them, or worse. So keep the insults in private or based on his ability as a leader in the group. Category:Members